Ligação entre Inimigos
by Katty G
Summary: O que significaria se Draco Malfoy aparecesse em Privet Drive? E se isso fosse apenas um sinal de que coisas ainda mais bizarras estivessem para acontecer? HPDM
1. Chapter 1 O aparecimento de Malfoy

**Shipper: **Harry/Draco

**Spoilers: **Até ao quinto livro

**Nota de Autora: **Os personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Esta estória não possui quaisquer fins lucrativos.

O aparecimento Malfoy

A noite estava mais fresca do que pensara quando saiu de casa dos Dursleys. O ar parecia querer lhe congelar os pulmões de cada vez que respirava e não sentia nem a cara nem as mãos. Era estranho estar um frio de congelar quando ainda se encontrava no final de Agosto e Harry voltou a esfregar as mãos enquanto observava a rua quase deserta. Não era de estranhar que assim estivesse, afinal já passa das 22 horas. Podia sentir medo de andar sozinho a uma hora daquelas com a escuridão da noite a servir de camuflagem para algum ataque, mas por algum motivo isso não lhe importava. Estava cansado, cansado de se esconder de algo que acabava sempre por acontecer, por mais que ele tentasse fugir. Era irónico, pensar que grande parte da sua vida foi reservada apenas para fugir. Teve de fugir do Dudley e dos amigos dele quando estes lembravam-se da sua existência e de como era divertido utiliza-lo para descarregar a raiva... sim Dudley não perdia uma oportunidade para demonstrar o quanto era bom em boxe e demonstrava-o em Harry. Teve de fugir do tio Vernon e da tia Petúnia tentando parecer o mais invísivel possível e quando finalmente a vida parecia-lhe sorrir e pela primeira vez se sentiu feliz, teve de continuar a fugir. E fugiu, fugiu com todas as forças que pode mas a cruel realidade abateu-se sobre ele... nunca fugiu de verdade, não podia fugir e ter pensado que o poderia fazer foi apenas uma ilusão.

Sentia-se vazio.

As luzes amareladas dos candeeiros iluminavam o parque. Um parque devia ser agradável mas aquele não. Estava coberto pela neblina da noite e parecia fantasmagórico, era intimidante mas não para Harry que costumava, muitas vezes, sentar-se num dos baloiços e pensar no que aconteceu o ano passado. Uma profecia... a vida inteira dele resumia-se a uma profecia! Iria morrer, era o mais provável, mas não era disso que ele mais tinha medo, o que ele temia acima de tudo era do que significava ele morrer. Quase toda a gente depositava nele uma esperança, a _única_ esperança de os poder livrar das Trevas, mais precisamente de Voldemort, mas a questão era "E se ele falha-se? O que seria de todos? O que seria dos seus amigos?". Tinha muito medo, mesmo muito medo do que poderia acontecer caso ele morresse.

Abanou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Desde que recebera a notícia só conseguia pensar nisso e tinha consciência de que não devia se infernizar a pensar nisso tantas e tantas vezes, remoendo o assunto por todos os poros do seu corpo, já chegava ter de se preocupar com isso na hora em que acontecesse.

...Enfim, a vida de Harry Potter nunca foi normal e ele sabia que nunca o iria ser.

Um estrondo perto de uns arbustros o fez saltar do baloiço, de repente todos os seus sentidos ficaram em alerta, como costumavam ficar quando algo estranho lhe acontecia. Com a mão direita tirou a varinha do bolso e a apertou em direcção à figura que apareceu na sua frente.

--Ma...Malfoy? – um sussuro foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar tanto era o choque e a surpresa que, misturada com a confusão, deixou-o sem voz. Aquilo não estava a acontecer, simplesmente não podia estar. Malfoy ali era o mesmo que de repente os seus tios entrassem pelos portões do Salão Principal.

--Nem uma palavra, Potter. – A figura loira platinada com uns olhos azuis acizentados e frios, falou com a habitual voz arrastada.

Draco nunca se sentira tão humilhado na sua vida. Estar num local completamente muggle e na presenca de Potter era mau demais para uma pessoa só. Apenas tinha de fazer o que lhe competia e ir embora de uma vez por todas.

--Ma...mas como é que estás aqui? – Harry ficou mais surpreso de Malfoy estar ali do que ficaria se em seu lugar estivesse Voldemort.

--Fizeste a pergunta errada. O mais correto seria "porque estás aqui?".

-- Então, _porque estás aqui_ Malfoy? – O que quer que fosse o motivo deveria ser importante, para ter levado o Malfoy a um bairro Muggle.

--Importastas-te de desviar a varinha? Não é que eu tenha medo de ti mas acho que é demasiado covarde atacares alguém que esteja desarmado.

Harry reparou que ainda mantinha a varinha apontada a Malfoy e, rapidamente, a baixou.

--Não te preocupes Malfoy, eu não sou como tu.

--Claro que não és como eu, nunca conseguirias chegar aos meus pés.

--Ainda bem, pois eu também não quero chegar. Odeiaria ser como tu que considera os outros seres inferiores apenas porque não nasceram em berço de ouro como tu. Odearia ser tão egoista como tu.

--Potter fiquei emocionado, emprestas-me um lenço? – a voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.

--Importaste de dizer, de uma vez por todas, o que te fez vir a um sitiu que consideras nojento?

--O Ministro mandou-me vir buscar-te para, juntamente comigo, ires até ao Ministério.

O que Malfoy dizia não fazia o minimo sentido. Porque haviam de mandar o Malfoy, logo o Malfoy o vir buscar? Alguma coisa estava errada e Harry não estava a gostar nada.

--Porque haviam de fazer isso? E mais, porque te escolheriam a ti? Não Malfoy eu não vou cair nessa.

Draco sabia que ele não iria aceitar tão fácilmente. Ele próprio tinha achado uma piada, e de muito mau gosto.

Estava na Mansão quando recebeu um membro do Ministério. Pensou que fosse algo relacionado ao seu pai que continuava preso em Azkaban, graças a Potter. Tudo o que lhe acontecia de mal, tinha sempre o Potter por trás.

Esse tal homem dissera-lhe que o ministro queria falar com ele urgentemente e quando Draco lhe foi perguntar qual o motivo, ele apenas revelou que era confidencial.

Quando entrou na sala do ministro, este olhava para ele com uma certa ansiendade, que Draco não gostou nem um bocado. E gostou ainda menos quando ele começou a falar. Apenas disse que o assunto era muito sério e que dizia respeito a ele e a Potter. Ia começar a questionar o ministro, afinal que assunto em comum poderia ter ele e Potter? Mas em vez de lhe responder mandou-lhe vir buscar o Potter. Draco quase perdeu a frieza caracteristica dos Malfoys, mas recuperou a expressão a tempo e como não era estúpido o suficiente para não obedecer ao ministro, aceitou. Era o que o seu pai lhe teria dito para fazer...

--Ai ai – suspirou ao mesmo tempo que procurava a varinha nas vestes. – Bem, Revelium!

Harry viu um fumo lilaz erguer-se da varinha de Malfoy. O fumo formou um circulo oco onde começaram a aparecer imagens. Primeiro uma sala grande coberta de moveis de madeira escura e brilhante e, no meio da sala em frente a uma janela comprida estava Fudge atrás de uma secretária.

--Potter meu rapaz, precisas de te apresentar no ministério ainda hoje. Arruma as tuas coisas e vem com Mr. Malfoy. – Mandou Fudge de dentro do círculo.

--E porquê? – Estava com uma sensação esquesita no estômago.

--Quando entrares pela porta do ministério, eu terei todo o prazer de revelar. Boa noite e até já.

Como apareceu, o fumo se extinguiu e Malfoy voltou a guardar a varinha.

--Acreditas agora Potter? Eu estou a odiar tanto isto como tu por isso quero acabar com isto o mais depressa possível. Não gosto de estar muito tempo na tua companhia, podes contagiar o meu sangue-puro com a tua respiração.

Harry estava com demasiadas perguntas na cabeça para responder a Malfoy por isso limitou-se a andar em direcção a casa dos Dursleys.

--Do que estás à espera Malfoy?

--Tu realmente não pensas que eu, Draco Malfoy, entre num bairro cheio de muggles pois não, já basta estar aqui?

--Bem – pegou no queixo e fingiu meditar sobre o que lhe disse – era exactamente isso que eu estava a pensar por isso segue-me.

--Potter eu não obedeço a ninguém muito menos a ti.

--Sabes que mais? Tu é que sabes, eu vou fazer as malas e já venho.

Afastou-se do parque e entrou em Privet Drive. As poucas pessoas que antes ainda se encontravam na rua deveriam, finalmente, ter se recolhido para o calor das suas casas. A respiração de Harry condensava em frente ao seu nariz à medida que se aproximava da casa número quatro.

Os seus tios deveriam estar a dormir por isso Harry rodeou a casa e saltou o muro traseiro. Costumavam deixar a chave da porta traseira num vaso que estava debaixo da janela. Harry pegou nela e, muito devagar, abriu a porta. O calor rodeou-o e fez-lhe ter noção do frio que se fazia sentir lá fora. Subiu as escadas nas pontas dos pés e entrou no quarto. Estava como quando saiu dele. Cartas espalhadas pela cama que costumava ler repetidamente para se lembrar que não estava sozinho e a gaiola vazia em cima da secretária. Edwiges tinha ido caçar e ainda não tinha voltado. Abriu a mala e começou a enche-la, como fazia todos os anos. Quando ia buscar o manto da invisibilidade a carta que o deixou muito feliz caiu no chão, pegou-a e voltou a le-la pela centécima vez.

Querido Harry 

_Eu e o Ron estamos a morrer de saudades tuas! Mal posso esperar para nos voltarmos a encontrar. Nunca mais é dia 1 de Setembro, o tempo passa tão devagar que parece que não nos vemos à anos (está bem eu sei que estou a exagerar!). Tu não respondeste à minha pergunta na carta anterior menino Potter. Eu sei que se passa alguma coisa contigo desde que saimos do Departamento dos Mistérios e vou descobrir o que é ou eu não me chamo Hermione Granger! Ah e não te rias poque isto não tem graça. O Ron diz que este ano vai se "entregar" mais aos estudos apesar de eu ter a certeza que não é isso que vai acontecer. E sabes porque disse ele isto? Hum...Como é que vou te dizer, ou melhor escrever? Okay okay eu não te quero matar de curiosidade por isso aqui vai: Eu e o Ron estamos a namorar! Pronto já escrevi, sabes quanto tempo demorei para escrever esta linha? Não claro que não sabes, mas posso dizer-te que foi imenso tempo. Foi muito estranho sabes? Estavamos numa das nossas famosas discussões e de repente ele diz que gosta de mim. Eu deixei de sentir as pernas, parecia que toda a minha energia estava concentrada num único ponto: O Ron declarou-se! Bem depois conto-te os pormenores._

_Harry agora a sério eu e o Ron estamos preocupados contigo e queremos que saibas que podes contar connosco, não precisas de guardar tudo para ti isso não é saudável. Mas tenho de respeitar que não queiras contar, afinal há coisas que são demasiado íntimas para poder-se partilhar. De qualquer maneira já sabes, tanto o Ron como eu estamos aqui se quiseres revelar o motivo pelo qual estavas assim._

_Hermione Granger_

Não podia dizer que o era uma grande surpresa o facto de Ron e Hermione estarem a namorar. Harry já desconfiava que ambos gostavam um do outro, era só seguir os sinais. No quarto ano teve a certeza disso, quando Ron e Hermione se chatearam devido ao baile e tudo porque ela foi com o Victor Krum. O Ron ficou cheio de ciúmes apesar de não ademitir. Quanto à segunda parte da carta, Harry não sabia o que fazer. Não queria preocupar os amigos e estragar a felicidade deles, eles mereciam estar felizes e ele não tinha o direito de estragar isso como sempre fazia.

Voltou a fechar a carta e, juntamente com as outras, guardou-as numa caixa onde estava guardadas outras cartas que foi recebendo ao longo dos cinco anos.

Sem fazer barulho voltou a sair de casa para a gélida noite.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro no parque. Estava a ficar irritado com a demora de Potter. Onde já se viu ter de ficar ali à espera, geralmente eram os outros que ficavam à sua espera e não o contrário. As suas vestes negras ondulavam com o vento mas o frio não chegava até si, a roupa era suficientemente quente para o proteger.

Parou de andar quando viu alguém a se apróximar. Mas não era Potter, aliás era muito diferente de Potter. Quando estava muito perto de si, Draco percebeu que era uma rapariga. Uma rapariga muggle.

--Boa noite – cumprimentou-o ela com um sorriso – És estrangeiro não és?

Draco olhou para ela com superioridade e com uma voz fria respondeu:

--Eu lhe dei permissão para se dirigir a mim?

A rapariga olhou para ele estupefacta e topeçou nas palavras.

--Na...não só que eu, eu pensei...que poderiamo-nos conhecer...mas...

--Eu nunca haveria de querer conhece-la sua muggle nojenta.

--Sua quê? Ei não precisas de ser estúpido okay? Eu não te fiz mal nenhum... –Ela parecia com medo e isso agradou a Draco que continuou.

--Como é que uma muggle como tu se atreve a chamar estúpido a Draco Malfoy?

--E o que é que tem? – a voz dela tremia e olhava para todos os lados à procura de alguém.

--Ainda tens a coragem de perguntar? Tu um ser inferior devia no minimo ajoelhar se perante mim, e não dirigir-me a palavra.

--Ei Malfoy deixa-a em paz!

Harry apareceu silenciosamente por tras de Draco com uma mala velha e grande.

Quando chegou ao parque qual não foi o seu espanto ao reparar que Malfoy estava a falar com uma muggle, uma pessoa que ele simplesmente desprezava como se fosse um elfo doméstico (ou pior já que com os elfos ele pelo menos "suportava" conviver). Ficou um bocado nas sombras a se divertir com o que acontecia à sua frente mas vendo o olhar de medo da rapariga decidiu interferir, ninguém merecia ter de aturar aquele loiro patético.

--O Santo Potter defensor de muggles. Eu deixo-a em paz se quiser.

--Por favor Malfoy não começes, ela não te fez nada e temos de ir embora. – Harry aproximou-se da rapariga e mandou-lhe um daqueles sorrisos que faziam Draco ficar ainda mais irritado. – Não te preocupes ele é um daqueles rapazes que pensa que o mundo gira em torno deles.

--Obrigada. – a rapariga ficou mais calma com a presença de Harry e retribuiu o sorriso.

--Poupa-me Potter, nunca pensei que descesses tão baixo. Arranjar uma namorada muggle? – Fez uma pausa e continuou - Pensando bem isso até é uma coisa perfeitamente normal vindo de um, como se diz? Coraçao de Ouro é isso! – Draco permitiu um sorriso torcista apesar de continuar com uma pose fria e livre de qualquer emoção.

--Cala-te Malfoy.

--Bem já é muito tarde os meus pais devem estar preocupados comigo, eu vou embora. Obrigada mais uma vez – agradeceu-lhe uma vez mais a rapariga.

--Não precisas de agradecer eu não fiz nada.

--Eu não queria interromper nada mas se não for pedir muito importavas-te de ir embora? Ou isso é pedir muita ao Menino de Ouro? – interrompeu Draco já farto de ter de observar aquela cena.

--Ele não regula muito bem dos neurónios e começa a divagar. – Elucidou Harry muito baixo para só a rapariga ouvir. Não lhe apetecia começar outra briga com Malfoy.

--Pois nota-se. – Concordou ela enquanto observava Malfoy, provavelmente a questionar-se sobre as roupas deste. – Bem eu vou embora. Adeus e vemos-nos por aí.

--Adeus, até qualquer dia.

Quando a rapariga já estava longe o suficiente, Harry , finalmente, poderia perguntar uma coisa que o intrigou desde que Malfoy aparceu à sua frente.

--Tu já podes Materializar-te?

--Claro Potter, ao contrário de ti eu posso.

Draco tinha tido aulas o ano passado pois já tinha idade para poder Materializar-se. Era uma sensação maravilhosa saber que utrapassara Potter em alguma coisa.

--Hum... e o feitiço foi Fudge que te disse para o fazeres?

--Não, o feitiço foi minha ideia, com o consentimento do Ministro obviamente.

--Então vamos?

--Claro, não quero ficar mais tempo contigo do que o essencial.

Draco retirou das vestes um medalhão prateado e esticou a mão.

--Isto é um botão de transporte que nos vai levar até ao Ministério. – Afirmou Draco enquanto olhava Harry. Este olhava do medalhão para ele.

-– Do que estás à espera?

--Eu? De nada – Apressou-se a responder e andou até Draco. Posou a mão sobre o medalhão e sentiu a mão fria de Malfoy por baixo da sua. Era estranho tocar em Malfoy, apercebeu-se que ele era humano, que tal como toda a gente poderia ser tocado. Nunca tinha sentido uma sensação assim e isso assustou-o mas não teve tempo de retirar a mão pois nesse momento sentiu-se a ser puxado e o ar fugiu-lhe dos pulmões.


	2. Chapter 2 O quê? Um elo?

O quê?... Um elo?

Respirou sofregamente quando os seus pés alcançaram chão firme. Tudo à sua volta mudou, o que antes era um parque sombrio iluminado por apenas três candeeiros era agora uma rua miserável com um enorme contentor de lixo que mesmo assim não era grande o suficiente para todo aquele lixo que saía para fora e libertava um cheiro a podre.

Estava ainda a observar o contentor quando se lembrou que a a sua mão direita ainda se encontrava por cima da de Malfoy e com um movimento rápido retiou-a.

Draco ainda se estava a questionar sobre o que sentira quando a mão de Harry tocou a sua quando avançou até à velha e vermelha cabine de telefone. Era muito estranho ter sentido aquilo, era como se um genero de calor se propaga-se pelo seu corpo a partir do local onde Harry tocou. Não querendo pensar nisso abriu a cabine e entrou. Harry entrou logo a seguir a ele. Discou o número e, no momento seguinte a voz feminina de umas horas a trás surgiu.

--Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, declarem o vosso nome e profissão.

--Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Temos um encontro com o ministro.

Depois de alguns avisos sobre a entrega das varinhas e de lhes ter dado dois distintivos para prenderem à frente dos mantos, a cabine afundou-se debaixo do chão e quando voltou a abrir encontravam-se dentro no Ministério.

Pisar novamente o Ministério fez Harry recordar mais intensamente os acontecimentos do ano passado. Foi exactamente naquele salão que fora possuido por Voldemort e que pela primeira vez implorou pela sua própria morte.

--Por favor, sigam-me. – Um homem alto com um manto roxo e cabelos grisalhos aproximou-se deles.

Harry acordou do seu transe quando viu que tinha sido deixado para trás e correu para os alcançar.

--Potter não me invergonhes no Ministério está bem? – Sussurou Malfoy virando-se para ele.

--Coitadinho, posso acabar com a tua dignidade?

--Essa era para rir? Como é que alguém como tu poderia acabar com a minha dignidade?

--Não sei, diz-me tu.

Draco não chegou a responder pois nesse instante o homem abriu uma porta e indicou que entrassem.

A sala á sua frente era como a que tinha aparecido dentro do círculo. Atrás da secretária estava Fudge, mas para incredulidade de Harry Dumbledore também ali se encontrava O assunto deveria ser sério para a precensa do director da escola e Harry disconfiava que seria algo estremamente mau para ele. Bem não poderia ser nada pior do que a revelação que lhe fizera no ano passado e esse pensamento, de alguma maneira, reconfortou-o.

--Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, bem vindos. Sentem-se por favor. – Cumprimentou-os Fudge que com um gesto indicou duas poltronas em frente à secretária.

Harry, seguido de Malfoy, sentou-se, e olhou para o Director que se encontrava à direita de Fudge e olhava, solenemente, para eles.

--Ola Harry, Mr. Malfoy. Eu sei que devem estar a perguntar-se o porquê deste encontro tão precipitado e espero que mantenham a calma depois do que eu lhes vamos contar – começou Dumbledore com um sorriso calmo e sereno.

Draco estava-se a sentir desconfortável perante o olhar de Dumbledore. Apesar de admirar o seu porte intocável que transmitia respeito únicamente com a sua precensa odeava-o, odeava como ele considerava todos iguais. O seu pai também transmitia respeito mas um respeito diferente que provinha do medo que brotava dos olhos de quem se dirigisse a ele. Draco queria esse respeito, queria que os outros o temessem e ao contrário de Dumbledore, aprendeu a não confiar em ninguém. "Quando menos se esperar os amigos transformam-se em inimigos e um dia acordamos com uma punhalada nas costas", costumava dizer o seu pai. A voz de Dumbledore despertou-o e, mais uma vez, reparou que não era o único que não estava a gostar do que se estava a passar. Não fazia sentido chamar ele e Potter, na véspera do começo das aulas para um encontro com Dumbledore e o ministo. Alguma coisa estava mal e Draco desconfiava que preferia não saber do que se tratava.

--...então tanto eu como o ministro sabemos que têm de saber, agora que ambos estão no 6º ano.

--Pode ir directo ao assunto, professor? – Inquiriu Draco sentando-se (mais) dignamente na poltrona.

--Sim claro, Mr. Malfoy – concordou Dumbledore.

Fufge olhava do director para eles, nervosamente.

--Existe uma profecia que se destina a ligar algumas crianças quando estas acabam de nascer...

Harry não podia crer que passado apenas alguns meses já estava a ouvir que havia outra profecia que, certamente, não só se destinava a ele como a Malfoy. Não sabia que tipo de profecia poderia partilhar com Malfoy, logo com Malfoy!

--... a profecia é conhecida como "Elus Difinitti", um elo definitivo, certamente Mr. Malfoy sabe do que estou a falar.

Draco sentiu-se a afundar na cadeira. Claro que já tinha ouvido falar da profecia, o seu pai havia-a mencionado uma vez quando estava a falar com Mr. Roberts, um conhecido do seu pai que trabalhava no ministério. Nunca se preocupou com ela, só se lembrava de pensar nela apenas uma vez, durante cinco minutos. Não podia se destinar a si, simplesmente não podia. O que seria um Malfoy condicionado por uma profecia como aquela?

-- Sim sei do que se trata – revelou, por fim, com uma voz neutra tentando permanecer calmo.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

--Esta profecia, Harry, provém da Magia Antiga. Foi feita para unir aqueles destinados a estarem juntos até à morte. É um elo muito poderoso e a probabilidade de estar sob ela é muito reduzida, porém não impossível o que se pode comprovar por vocês. A profecia selou-se quando fizeram dezasseis anos e , como tal, apesar de não parecer, estão ligados um ao outro por uma magia poderosa.

Na mente de Harry muitas questões se formavam. Como assim um elo com Malfoy? O que significava esse elo? Deveria temer isso? Que consequências traria? Existia alguma maneira de o quebrar? Mas acima de tudo, porquê Malfoy?

--O que significa esta ligação minha com Malfoy, professor? Eu não quero ter qualquer tipo de ligação com ele! – Exasperou, levantando-se e fazendo Fudge encostar-se mais na cadeira, enquanto Malfoy parecia perdido em pensamentos.

--Pela primeira vez concordam em algo, Potter!

--Significa que ambos estão destinados um ao outro e não importa o quanto resistirem. – Disse Dumbledore.

--Mas...não pode...quer dizer...não faz sentido...-tentou dizer e, tentando se acalmar para não "partir" para cima do Malfoy naquele exacto momento, continuou – Existe alguma maneira de acabar com o elo?

--Não, pelo menos não há conhecimento de alguém que o conseguiu quebrar. – Disse Dumbledore e o seu olhar tornou-se sério – Escuta com atenção Harry, agora não és apenas um, os teus actos a partir daqui não trarão consequências únicamente para ti.

Harry não percebeu o que o Director acabava de dizer. Ele era apenas um, ele era Harry Potter.

Vendo que Harry tinha uma expressão confusa que mostrava que não tinha entendido, Draco decidiu interferir.

--O que ele quer dizer é que se um de nós morrer o outro morre também, idiota!

— Harry estava com tantas saudades!

Hermione vinha a correr na sua direcção com os braços abertos e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ron, por sua vez, vinha logo atrás e com uma cara que dizia claramente "Eu tentei Harry, eu juro que tentei que ela não viesse a correr e a gritar como uma louca"

--Hermione! Ron! – Abraçou a amiga, cumprimentou o amigo e devolveu um sorriso.

Também estava com muitas saudades dos amigos. O dia anterior foi um completo pessadelo! Descobrir que, não só teria de matar o maior bruxo das trevas ou morreria, como também estava ligado ao seu grande rival era algo que ultrapassava a sua compreensão. Devia ter cometido um grande pecado em outra vida, só podia.

--Temos tantas coisas para te contar que nem sei por onde começar! – Exclamou Hermione quase aos pulos.

--Que tal começar pelo princípio? – Sugeriu Harry a rir perante a alegria da amiga.

--É melhor contarmos no comboio, isto é, se quisermos chegar a Hogwarts este ano! – Avisou Ron apontando para o comboio vermelho escarlante que deitava fumo da chaminé em sinal de partida.

--Tens razão, vamos Harry corre! – Hermione começou a correr de mãos dadas a Ron, por entre a multidão de King Cross que acenava aos filhos, já dentro das cabines no comboio.

Harry entrou no comboio atrás dos seus amigos e juntos procuraram uma cabine vazia, o que não foi uma tarefa fácil visto que quase todas estavam ocupadas. Depois de alguns minutos, bem longos, encontraram uma e entraram.

--Parabéns aos dois fico muito feliz que, FINALMENTE, estejam a namorar! Já começava a pensar que tinha de vos sequestrar e sob a maldição _Imperium_ obrigar-vos a se declararem! – Rematou Harry enquanto se sentava à frente de Ron e Hermione que coraram até às raizes dos cabelos, não que no caso do Ron fosse algo muito dificil de acontecer.

--Ah...pois. – Ron tentava não olhar para Harry.

--Sim bem demorou mas o que importa é que agora ja revelamos um ao outro os nossos sentimentos! – Declarou Hermione e continuou – E tu Harry? Continuas interessado na Cho?

--Er...não, acho que não. Ela gostava do Cedric e depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu acho melhor não a pertubar...ela deve estar a sofrer muito.

Harry baixou o olhar e começou a observar as mãos. Por sua culpa Cedric estava morto.

--Harry por favor não te culpes por isso. Olha tenho a certeza que vais encontrar alguém est...

Nesse exacto momento um rapaz, com cabelos platinados e extremamente ligados entre si com gel, entrou na cabine seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

--Ora... ora... ora... se não é o Pottie e os seus amiguinhos rastejantes! – Exclamou Draco observando a cara raivosa que eles lhe mandavam. Como adorava irrita-los, era a sua vocação. O Trio de Ouro: Uma sangue de lama, um mendigo e um metido a herói. Era impossível não odia-los.

Desde que descrobriu a sua ligação com Potter andava ainda mais irritado. Parecia algo surreal... Ele unido ao seu pior inimigo que agora tinha a sua vida nas mãos. Que ironia. Sempre quissera que o Lord das Trevas o matasse (apesar de achar que Hogwarts se tornaria muita chata sem ele para irritar) e, de uma hora para a outra, a sua opinião mudou completamente. Se o Lord das Trevas matasse Potter ele Draco também morreria. Estava num grande dilema, ele queria ser um Devorador da Morte e o seu objectivo era levar Potter até uma morte dolorosa e agora não poderia deixar isso acontecer. "Que raiva!", pensou. Tinha de arranjar uma maneira de descobrir como romper o elo, e foi isso que o levou até aquela cabine cujos residentes tanto desprezava e acima de tudo odiava.

--O que estás a fazer aqui, doninha? – Ron levantou-se e Harry e Hermione, inconscientemente, também.

--Isso não é do teu interesse Weasel. – Disse Draco calmamente e, virando-se para Harry, continuou – Precisamos falar, vamos nos encontrar depois do banquete de boas vindas na sala de feitiços do 3º andar.

--E o que te faz pensar que aceitaria isso? – Perguntou Harry

--Sim, e o que te faz pensar que ele aceitaria se encontrar com uma cobra como tu que, na primeira oportunidade, lhe mandaria uma maldição? – Bramiu Ron avançando para Draco, mas Hermione segurou a sua mão o que fez o ruivo parar nesse mesmo instante.

--Ah ah ah ... Tou a ver que o cachorrinho já tem dona. Lindo menino, se ela disser para saltares tu também saltas?

Ao ver uma tempestade a se aproximar Harry achou melhor se meter:

--Tudo o que poderás querer falar comigo podes dizer em frente aos meus amigos.

--Este assunto não. A menos que o queiras tornar público, e eu acho que não queres, estou errado?

--Está bem depois falamos, Malfoy – Harry sabia qual seria o assunto daquela conversa e isso não o agradava.

Draco saiu da cabine mas não antes de lançar um sorriso de escárnio a Ron e a Hermione e dizer:

--Cuidado com as pulgas, sangue de lama.

Quando estavam, novemente, sozinhos na cabine, Harry sentiu o olhar dos amigos fuzilarem-no.

--Ei não me olhem assim, não são vocês que vão ter de ouvir aquele mimadinho idiota, mais logo.

--O que poderá ele querer falar contigo? – Perguntou Hermione ignorando o resmungo do amigo.

--Er... como é que posso saber se ainda não falei com ele? – Mentiu. Não podia dizer que tinha um elo de vida com Malfoy. Podia imaginar a cara deles se ele o dissesse.

O Salão Principal encheu-se de alunos que rapidamente ocuparam as quatro longas mesas pertencentes às respectivas equipas. Os alunos mais novos observavam tudo com imensa admiração e logo que o chapéu selecionador distribui-os, Harry virou-se para Ron e Hermione, lembrando-se que os amigos não chegaram a contar os acontecimentos que ocorreram nas férias.

--Então quais são mesmo as inúmeras novidades que me iam contar no comboio?

--Ah! É verdade, depois da visita daquela doninha mal cheirosa, esqueci-me. – Confessou Ron – ouvimos o Snape falar qualquer coisa muito importante a Lupin numa das suas visitas à toca.

--O Snape tem ido à toca? – Parecia que o mundo, de uma hora para a outra, tinha armado uma grande conspiração contra si. Já ouvira inúmeras coisas bizarras e ainda agora tinham começado as aulas. Este ano prometia...

--Sim parece ser assuntos da ordem...

--Shiu Ron! Aqui não, podem ouvir-nos é melhor falarmos na sala comum. – Avisou Hermione interrompendo o ruivo.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversas na biblioteca

Conversas na biblioteca

A sala comum encontrava-se vazia pois todos os alunos do Gryffindor ainda se encontravam no Salão Principal. Sentaram-se nos sofás e quando Hermione acendeu a lareira para se aquecerem Ron voltou a contar:

--Nós não sabemos muito bem porque estavam os dois a falar, afinal o Snape odeia o Lupin né? Achamos tão estranho que decidimos espiar e acabamos por ouvir um bocado da conversa. Parece que encontraram um espelho qualquer.

--E tudo indica que os devoradores da morte o querem mas não sabemos porquê pois o Ron lembrou-se de espirrar! – Hermione deitou um olhar acusador a Ron – Já podes imaginar o que se seguiu... O Snape ia nos matando!

--Hum... para os devoradores o quererem não é, certamente, um espelho normal. Qual será a utilidade do espelho? – inquiriu Harry observando as chamas dançarem com o frio que se fazia sentir na sala.

--Isso também nós queriamos saber... – disse Ron sem desviar os olhos da entrada da sala comum.

--Tenho de falar com Lupin.

--E achas que ele vai dizer Harry? Pensa bem... o que quer que seja é assunto da Ordem e ambos sabemos que eles não nos contam nada que tenha a ver com ela. – observou Hermione

--Então temos de descobrir de outra maneira.

--Pois, mas antes de mais teremos de achar algumas pistas, não podemos começar às cegas.

--Tens razão... falta saber é como as encontraremos... – disse Harry.

--Ron tens alguma ideia de como descobrir? Ron porque não paras de olhar para a entrada? – perguntou Hermione

--...

--Ron! – gritou Harry o que fez o ruivo pular do sofá

--O que é que foi? És maluco? Eu podia ter morrido de susto, sabias?

--Desculpa mas estamos a tentar falar contigo à séculos e tu não respondes. Passasse alguma coisa?

-- Estou à espera que a Ginny entre, ela andou muito estranha nas férias, sempre distraida...

--Isso é porque ela deve estar apaixonada.

--Mione já estás a imaginar coisas!

--Então porque é que estás tão preocupado? – rematou Hermione.

--Ora, porque...porque ela é minha irmã e já está tarde para andar pelos corredores.

--Até parece que nunca andaste pelo castelo à noite. Além do mais ela não é nenhuma criança.

--Mas a Ginny é muito inocente e pod...

--Ron tenho a certeza que a Ginny sabe tomar conta dela própria. – interrompeu Harry levantando-se.

--Onde é que vais? – perguntou Ron

--Ao encontro com Malfoy, lembram-se?

--É verdade... Tem cuidado e não caias em nenhuma armadilha!

--Não... Eu volto logo.

Os corredores do castelo estavam vazios e ao longe ainda se ouvia vozes vindas do Salão Principal. Não se preocupou em levar o manto da invisibilidade, afinal ele não era o único fora da sua sala comum e Filch não iria castigar todos os alunos. Subiu a escadaria para o terceiro andar e deu com a sala de feitiços fechada. Com um "alohomora" abriu-a. Estava iluminada apenas por agumas velas que formavam sombras nas varias paredes, nas quais sobressaía uma figura.

--Estou aqui Malfoy. – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

--Calculo que saibas porque te chamei aqui. – o loiro saiu das sombras entrando na visão de Harry. Estava com os braços cruzados e com o seu ar tipicamente superior.

--Claro... Por causa do elo porque outro motivo havia de ser?

--Temos de acabar com o elo. – disse o loiro indo directamente ao assunto.

--Sabes como acabar com ele? Pareceu-me ouvir o Dumbledore dizer que...

--Potter não me digas que aceitas tudo o que aquele velho insano diz sem contestar!

--Não. Tens alguma ideia é?

--Ainda não mas vou ter como é lógico.

--Claro, claro, como é lógico.

Tanto Harry como Draco começaram a andar de um lado para o outro como se assim podessem descobrir uma maneira. De vez em quando paravam mandavam olhares assassinos um para o outro e recomeçavam a andar. Passado alguns minutos Harry parou de repente e bateu na testa.

--É isso! – exclamou

Draco parou também de andar e olhou para Harry pouco convencido de que este já soubesse alguma coisa.

--E então?

--Podemos ir até à biblioteca, pode ser que encontremos algo sobre o elo. – disse Harry lembrando-se que às vezes quando tentava descobrir algo, era para lá que ia com Ron e Hermione. Poderiam encontrar algum livro que abordasse o tema e que até revelasse como quebrar o elo.

Draco não queria ter que concordar com Harry era demasiado humilhante mas a verdade é que não é que não tinha uma ideia melhor e tinha de se livrar da ligação com Harry o mais depressa possível.

--Está bem. – acabou por concordar Draco e avançou até à porta. Estava tudo deserto não havia sinal de Filch, por isso saíu de sala e começou a andar rumo à biblioteca.

Harry seguia Draco rápidamente. Ter um elo com o seu arqui-rival era ridículo e por mais que penssasse não conseguia achar nenhum motivo para eles os dois estarem ligados. Estava cheio de perguntas para fazer mas das quais ninguém parecia querer responder. E além do elo ainda havia a história do espelho que Snape e Lupin falavam. Pensou no Ojesed mas que utilidade poderia ele ter para a ordem ou mesmo para Voldemor? O espelho só mostrava o que os corações mais desejavam mesmo que a própria pessoa o desconhecesse e não parecia ser algo que pudesse funcionar como uma arma Ele, Harry, havia o usado no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts para encontrar a pedra filosofal e, desta maneira, a entregar a Voldermot mas agora ele não tinha nada que Voldermot poderia querer. Mas se não fosse este espelho então qual seria? Talvez um que pudesse matar só de olhar o seu reflexo nele?

Draco parou de andar e como Harry estava distraido não reparou e acabou por esbarrar em Draco.

--Ai... – deixou escapar.

--Ei, eu sei que sou completamente lindo e sexy e que deve ser muito díficil resistir-me, mas isso não quer dizer que tenhas de te atirar a mim! Agora tenho de desinfectar a roupa!

--Er... desculpa eu não reparei que tinhas parado de andar... Porque é que tens de ser tão convencido?

--Eu não sou convencido, limito-me a dizer a verdade. Ao contrário de certas pessoas eu possuo um espelho e não há dia em que não receba elogios.

"Se Draco Malfoy não é um GRANDE convencido eu sou loiro" – pensou Harry. Porém a menção de "espelho" fez Harry voltar aos seus pensamentos. Nunca conseguia descansar sem satisfazer a sua curiosidade, estava no seu sangue... "sangue de um maroto" – pensou Harry.

Quando chegaram à biblioteca procuraram algum livro que referisse o "Elus Diffiniti". Cada um foi para uma ponta da bliblioteca. Quanto mais longe estivessem um do outro melhor. E assim ficaram até o que pareceu uma hora sem, no entanto, encontrarem algo.

--É melhor procurarmos na secção restrita. – informou Harry aproximando-se do loiro.

--Caso não saibas a secção restrita, como o próprio nome indica, é apenas para certas pessoas.

--E desde quando um Slytherin se importa em respeitar as regras?

--Ser um Slytherin não significa não respeitar as regras mas tu nunca irás entender, não és um de nós. Por outro lado, nunca pensei isso do herói salvador do mundo. Potter que desgosto! – Draco fingiu indignação mas acabou por se dirigir até à secção restrita.

Harry apenas bufou e seguiu-o. Aquele lugar ainda lhe causava arrepios, lembrava-se, com muita clareza, do seu encontro com o livro que gritava quando, pela primeira vez, entrou ali. Era como se o livro tivesse vida própria e gritasse por liberdade... Aquilo traumatizara-o mesmo.

Desta vez não se afastou do loiro, sentia-se mais seguro com ele ao seu lado. Harry olhou para Draco. O loiro estava concentrado e deslizava os seus pálidos dedos pelos livros lendo as suas abas.

--Hei, Potter! – chamou Draco. Tinha encontrado um livro sobre diversos elos, escondido numa das prateleiras. Ao contrário dos outros este não estava coberto de pó o que revelava que tinha sido lido recentemente. As folhas eram amarelas e velhas com letras prateadas e figuras enormes que ocupavam páginas inteiras. Draco nunca imaginou que havia tantos elos: Elos de amizade, familia, amor... Elos que uniam possoas com os seus animais e objectos...

Harry e Draco sentaram-se numa das mesas e apenas com a luz da varinha começaram a ler o livro. Não estavam muito contentes de trabalharem um com o outro mas não havia outra alternativa. Tentaram não falar (se falassem era apenas para se irritarem mutuamente e podiam, pelo volume das vozes, serem detectarem por Mr. Filch, o que não convinha).

--Com tantos elos como é que é possível não haja a porcaria do Elus Diffiniti! – exaltou-se Draco depois de relerem o livro pela segunda vez e não encontrarem nada. Estava cheio de sono, já devia ser perto da uma da manhã e o que mais desejava era deitar-se na sua cama e dormir durante horas a fio. Por um lado queria dizer a Harry que ia embora mas por outro não queria parecer mais fraco que o moreno, que não dava os mínimos sinais de sono.

--Mas que... – Começou Harry parando numa página.

--O que é que foi? Algum elo de amor para fazeres com a chorona da Chang?

--Por favor Malfoy, não começes. Observa. Não notas nada de anormal?

Draco observou a página com mais atenção. Tal como as restantes páginas, esta era bastante velha, o título dizia "Elu da Irmandade", ou seja, nada que lhes interessasse. Ia perguntar o que havia de anormal quando ele próprio percebeu. Entre as duas página havia rasto da existência de duas outras páginas que pareciam ter sido arrancadas.

--Parece que arrancaram duas páginas.

--Exactamente. Isto quer dizer que o nosso elo poderia estar mencionado nestas páginas. – disse Harry. Se aquilo era um livro sobre elos e se referia centenas de diferentes elos a única explicação para não ter o deles era que alguém o tivesse arrancado.

--Poderia, mas também poderia não ser o nosso. Além do mais porque motivo é que haveriam de arrancar as páginas?

--Pois não sei... – declarou Harry com o olhar vago.

Harry e Draco ficaram a olhar para o que restava das ditas páginas como se o resto delas podesse aparecer a qualquer momento. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, cada um envolto nos seus próprios pensamentos até que o som da porta da biblioteca a ser aberta e o som de passos fez com que ambos levantassem o olhar do livro.

Harry fechou rápidamente o livro e puxou Draco para trás de uma estante, de maneira a não serem vistos por quem entrava.

--O que é que pensas que estás fa... – Draco foi interrompido por Harry que lhe tapou a boca com a mão e o agarrou de maneira a que ele não conseguisse sair.

--Shiu! Deve ser o Filch, queres ser apanhado?- sussurou Harry perto do ouvido de Draco.

Este sentiu a respiração quente de Harry na sua pele e o seu perfume que parecia de mel e leite e que, lhe encadeou os sentidos por um momento. Era um perfume doce e poderia ficar a cheira-lo durante toda a noite. Abanou a cabeça para acordar daquelo perfume mágico (tinha a certeza que estava enfeitiçado, só podia!), tirou a mão de Harry da sua boca e espreitou por entre os livros.

--Não sabia que o Filch agora era Ruivo! – disse enquanto observava a irmã pobretona weasley com outra rapariga qualquer. As duas dirigiam-se a uma mesa que, por sinal, era a que estava mais perto da estante onde se encontravam escondidos, e sentaram-se uma ao lado da outra de costas para a estante.

--O quê? – Harry não conseguia ver porque encontravasse atrás de Draco, encolhido contra a parede. Com um empurrão meteu-se à frente de Draco. Harry observou as duas raparigas sentadas e viu o que Draco queria dizer. Á sua frente, de costas para eles estava Ginny e Padma Patil.

Draco voltou a empurrar Harry ficando ambos lado a lado.

--Importaste de chegar para lá? – Inquiriu irritado Draco sussurando perto da orelha de Harry.

Estavam ambos muito apertados. Harry tinha a cabeça encaixada no ombro de Draco pois era a única maneira de conseguir ver por entre os livros. Nunca pensou que alguma vez ía estar com a cabeça no ombro do seu rival, era simplesmente demasiado irónico. Não gostava de estar naquela situação quase abraçado a Draco Malfoy, mais tarde isto iria causar-lhe, de certeza, pesadelos.mas tinha de descobrir porque se encontrava Ginny na biblioteca àquela hora.

--Não dá! – exclamou um pouco mais alto do que devia. Olhou para Ginny e Padma para ver se elas tinham ouvido alguma coisa e relaxou, elas continuavam a falar.

--Potter não sei se já reparaste mas tens a cabeça no meu ombro e isso não é, de longe, agradável. Estou a ficar mal disposto.

-- Não dramatizes isto também não é, propriamente agradável para mim.

--Claro, claro... Queres que acredite que não estás a adorar estar encostado em mim?

--Malfoy por favor cala a boca eu quero ouvir o que estão elas a falar. – não estava com paciência para ouvir o egocentrismo do Malfoy. Queria saber porque motivo estava Ginny na biblioteca com Padma. Tinha a sensação de que já passava da uma da manhã.

--Ouvir conversas alheias, hã Potter.

Harry não respondeu, estava concentrado para ouvir as conversas das duas raparigas, que não falavam, propriamente alto.

--...mas Ginny estás apaixonada logo por um Slytherin? – indagou Padma.

--Eu não tenho a culpa, simplesmente aconteceu, talvez goste de bad boys, não sei. – revelou Ginny com a cabeça baixa.

--Mas logo ele?! Já não basta ser um Slytherin?

--Ele não é tão mau como parece...

--Ginny como é que podes ser tão inocente? Se o Ron já fica fora de si quando namoras com rapazes da nossa casa como é que achas que ele vai reagir quando souber que gostas logo de um Slytherin, e não um Slytherin qualquer mas um dos Slytherins que tanto Ron como o Harry odeiam!


	4. Chapter 4 Revelações Interessantes

Revelações interessantes

Quando acordou só ainda o Ron estava a dormir. Já era tarde para tomarem o pequeno almoço, aliás, era já bastante tarde. Tomou um duche rápido, vestiu-se e tentou acordar o Ron, que continuava a dormir.

--Ron acorda! – exclamou enquanto o abanava.

--Só mais cinco minutos. – implorou Ron mais a dormir do que acordado e tapando-se com os cobertores.

Ainda não podia acreditar que Ginny gostava do Malfoy. Não tinha a certeza que era mesmo ele mas era este que tanto ele como Ron detestavam. Não sabia se deveria ou não contar a Ron que a sua irmã estava apaixonada. Se contasse era capaz de haver um homicídio muito em breve. Por equanto não ia dizer a Ron pois na verdade eram assuntos da Ginny e ele, Harry não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas não conseguia era perceber como poderia Ginny gostar do Malfoy se ele nunca foi simpático, aliás, simpatia é um sentimento que Malfoy nem sequer deveria perceber. Muito pelo contrário, ele sempre a tratou mal, sempre a rebaixou pelo facto dela ser pobre e, no entanto ela gostava dele. Era realmente uma coisa muito estranha, simplesmente não compreendia. Mas era normal não compreender pois a única pessoa por quem teve uma atracção foi Chang e não sentiu, nada de muito especial por ela. Talvez Ginny senti-se algo muito forte por Malfoy sem explicação alguma. Decidindo não contar a ninguém sobre o que tinha ouvido na biblioteca voltou a abanar Ron.

--Já é muito tarde e vamos ter agora Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Perguntava-me quem será a próxima vítima.

--Que vítima? – Ron empurrou os cobertores e esfregou os olhos.

Harry não conseguiu conter o riso, Ron estava mesmo muito engraçado. O seu cabelo fazia-lhe lembrar o seu, espetado para todos os lados.

--O novo professor. Acontece sempre qualquer coisa a todos os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que será que vai acontecer a este?

--Não vai demorar muito para descobrirmos.

--Não, no final do ano já sabemos. – disse irónicamente atirando uma almofada a Ron.

--Hei, isso não vale!

A sala onde tinham Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desta vez parecia-se muito às masmorras de Snape. Estava decorada com curtinas negras e velas pendiam pelas paredes conferindo um ar sinistro ao lugar. Dentro dos armários estavam livros com capas grossas e velhas e instrumentos que não conhecia mas que se assemelhavam-se muito a objectos e tortura. A sua primeira impressão não foi nada boa.

Este ano compartilhavam esta aula com os Slytherin o que não agradava a nenhum Gryffindor. Sentaram-se na última fila, o mais longe possível de Malfoy e os seus guarda-costas, que acupavam as primeiras filas.

--Então são a voçês que eu vou ensinar a defenderem-se? – Perguntou um homem que entrou na sala e que devia ser o novo professor. Aparentava ter, aproximadamente, 30 anos. Era delgado e atraente com um cabelo de um castanho avermelhado e escuro e uns olhos azuis também escuros. Tinha pele muito pálida e um bocado azulada, como se tivesse estado dentro de água gelada durante alguns minutos. Além disso, os seus lábios eram, igualmente, de um tom azul. Trajava vestes vermelho sangue e originou suspiros entre as raparigas (e alguns rapazes) mal apareceu.

--Como já devem ter reparado, sou o vosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O meu nome é Matheus Alden e espero que as aulas os ajudem num futuro próximo.

Pois bem, alguém já ouviu falar do feitiço Outirgium? – perguntou passando os olhos por toda a turma e parando, como era lógico, em Hermione que mantinha o braço esticado o mais possível. – Sim Miss…?

--Granger, professor. O feitiço Outirgium permite descobrir o estado de espírito do adversário visto que quando efectuado, este fica rodeado de uma aura colorida. – respondeu, detalhadamente Hermione.

--Exactamente. 10 pontos para os Gryffindor. A cor da aura muda, como disse Miss Granger, consoante o estado de espírito do receptor do feitiço. É muito usado durante os duelos, uma vez, que dá uma vantagem sobre o adversário. Se, por exemplo, este estiver com medo, ao utilizarmos o feitiço descobrimos isso e, assim, aproveitamo-nos desse seu ponto fraco.

--Existe algum contra feitiço? – perguntou Harry. Não lhe agradava a ideia de que durante um duelo com algum Devorador da Morte este descobrisse o que estava a sentir.

--Uma excelente pergunta, Mr…

--Potter, professor.

Alden olhou demoradamente para ele como se estivesse a fazer uma avaliação completa sua. Já estava habituado a que olhassem para ele como se fosse algum ser estranho mas mesmo assim adeava.

--O contra feitiço é na realidade muito simples – revelou Alden quando parou de o abservar para olhar a turma inteira. – É o Sruvtrium. Ao usa-lo só temos de nos concentrar em esconder os nossos sentimentos…

--Ele diz que é fácil? – sussurou Ron a Harry.

--Pois, é exactamente isso que ele disse. - Harry também não achava que esconder os sentimentos fosse uma coisa fácil. Aliás, parecia extremamente difícil.

--Rapazes importam-se de tomar atenção na aula? – repreendeu-os Hermione com cara de quem queria captar todas as palavras que saíam da boca do professor e que com eles a murmurarem, algumas delas se extraviassem.

Harry reparou que Ron ia-se preparar para uma das suas famosas discusões mas, para sua surpresa, isso não aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário, respirando fundo, voltou a prestar atenção ao que Alden dizia. Harry resolveu seguir o exemplo e percebeu que o professor estava a dividir a turma em pares.

--… e Mr. Zabini com Mr. Potter. Abram o livro na página 256. Está aí o que cada cor representa.

"Bem, podia ser pior. Podia ter ficado com o estúpido do Malfoy." – pensou Harry.

A turma separou-se e foram-se juntando com os respectivos pares. Harry viu que Zabini despedia-se de Malfoy que, por sua vez, parecia não ouvir. Gostaria de saber o que Malfoy poderia estar a pensar. Pensando bem, não deveria ser muito dificil advinhar o que ele pensava. O seu mundo dividia-se em três partes: Ele, aqueles que o serviam e novamente ele.

Ron e Hermione tinham ficado juntos e estavam um bocado afastados por ordem de Alden que não queria os pares próximos uns dos outros para o caso de acontecer algum acidente.

Zabine apareceu à sua frente com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Tinha de admitir que era um rapaz bastante atraente. Tinha olhos azuis celeste que contrastavam com os seus cabelos castanhos escuros e um corpo atlético. Não ficou admirado por estar a reparar num rapaz pois não era a primeira vez que o fazia. Também já tinha reparado em vários rapazes, entre eles Malfoy que era sem dúvida um dos rapazes mais bonitos do colégio mas que era igualmente um prefeito idiota o que estragava logo toda a beleza que possuía. Ao princípio assustou-se quando percebeu que era bisexual mas agora já tinha se acostumado à ideia, mas ainda não tinha revelado aos seus amigos. Apesar de confiar neles tinha medo da sua reacção, principalmente a de Ron.

--Olá Potter. – cumprimentou-o jovialmente Zabini o que não era normal num Slytherin, mesmo nada normal.

--Olá Zabini. – retribuiu Harry – Preparado?

--Para quê? – perguntou Zabini confuso.

--Para lançares o feitiço. Eu vou tentar proteger-me com o contra-feitiço e depois trocamos, o que achas?

--Acho bem… - disse Zabini. No momento seguinte apontou-lhe a varinha e gritou o feitiço.

Nas filas da frente Draco só percebeu que Blaise ia ficar com o Potter quando estes os dois já mandavam feitiços um ao outro à alguns minutes. Os seus pensamentos ainda estavam naquela maldita biblioteca… Aquela pobretona gostava dele! Está bem que ela não pronunciou, propriamente, o seu nome, mas tinha a certeza que era dele que ela gostava. Não era uma grande surpresa descobrir que ela gostava dele, afinal, quase todas as raparigas do colégio gostavam dele, para não dizer todas. Tinha também perfeita consciência que era a paixão secreta de muitos rapazes, o que era prefeitamente compreensível visto ser lindo de morrer. Mas aquela pobretona não tinha sequer uma hipótese com ele, além de ser uma Gryffindor, era uma Weasley que, apesar dela até ser bonitinha, bania-a rápidamente, da sua lista.

--Draquinho! – gritou-lhe uma voz que ele logo reconheceu, pertencer a Pansy.

--Importaste de não gritar dessa maneira? E quantas vezes tenho de dizer para não me chamares assim? – Pansy era realmente uma chata. Só a aturava porque o seu pai e o dela eram muito amigos.

--Mas Draquinho, já estou a tentar falar contigo à quase uma hora e tu não me ouves. - defendeu-se Pansy com uma voz melosa.

"Eu desisto… É melhor contar até 10! 1…2…3…" – pensou Draco.

--Pansy eu estava a tentar me concentrar e contigo a berrar dessa maneira não DÁ!! – esclareceu enquanto retirava os braços dela do seu pescoço.

Voltou a prestar atenção no seu arqui-rival. Ele emanava, agora, uma cor negra enquanto que Blaise, por sua vez, estava rodeado por uma luz vermelha. Abriu o livro na página correspondente ao feitiço Outirgium para ver o que significava aquelas cores. Estava curioso.

"…o verde significa que a pessoa em questão está muito contente…". Não era esta que queria. Continuou a ler.

"…o negro é a cor da depressão. Quando alguém está sob esta cor é porque está rodeado de uma tristeza muito forte…". Não percebia como podia estar Potter deprimido. Ele parecia sempre alegre e a rir com os seus amiguinhos inúteis, até era isso uma das coisas que o punham irritado e que o incitava a meter-se com eles. Realmente não conseguia perceber… Voltou a observar Potter que estava agora a sorrir para Blaise e que para cúmulo, este retribui-a.

--Estava a pensar fazer uma armadilha para os nosso queridos amigos. Há muito tempo que não nos divertimos às custas deles. – disse Pansy de repente quebrando novamente a linha de raciocínio de Draco.

--Qual o plano? – inquiriu Draco. Realmente Pansy sempre servia para alguma coisa.

--Fazer com que Harry e os seus amiguitos sejam apanhados a roubar alguma coisa do stock de poções pelo próprio Snape! – segredou Pansy excitada.

--É uma boa ideia, o Snape está muito pior com o Potter este ano por isso caso o apanhe vai ser o fim do testa-rachada! Só falta descobrir como vamos conseguir isso… - meditou Draco.

--Yah. – concordou Pansy.

--Pode ser que o Blaise tenha alguma ideia…

--É melhor o Blaise não saber. – interrompeu Pansy olhando para Blaise que continuava com aquele sorrisinho estúpido enquanto falava com Potter.

--Porquê? – indagou.

--És cego? O Blaise está caidinho pelo Potter. – revelou Pansy pousadamente como se isso tornasse a confissão mais fácil.

--Isso não teve graça. – declarou Draco.

--Não é uma piada! Não tens reparado como ele olha para o Potter ultimamente?

Na verdade Draco já tinha reparado que Blaise falava constantemente de Potter e que tinha deixado de participar nas brigas com ele mas tinha tantos problemas na cabeça também em relação a Potter que não tinha seguidos os sinais que mostavam que o seu melhor amigo gostava do seu pior inimigo! O seu mundo estava mesmo de cabeça para baixo.

--Podem sair. – avisou o professor Alden enquanto arrumava os pergaminhos que tinha estado a ler durante a aula.

Os alunos arrumaram rápidamente as suas coisas e sairam o mais depressa possível da sala. Harry despediu-se de Blaise e foi ao encontro de Ron e Hermione que esperavam por ele do outro lado da porta,

Tinha gostado imenso de ter trabalhado com Zabini. Ele era completamente diferente do que ele pensava, nem parecia um Slytherin e muito menos amigo de Malfoy. Tinham chegado ao ponto de falar como se fossem óptimos amigos. Gostava de saber como é que ele conseguia ser amigo daquela doninha idiota.

O resto do dia passou rápidamente. Hermione praticamente obrigou-os a ficarem na biblioteca nos seus tempos livres para juntos adiantarem os trabalhos que já tinham. Era quase hora do jantar quando Harry acabou de escrever a última linha sobre as Bruxas da Noruega.

--Estou de rastos. – informou Harry caindo sobre os vários livros abertos sobre a mesa que Hermione afirmou serem necessários para a resolução das suas composições.

--Também eu! – choramigou Ron que ainda não tinha acabado de escrever e que lançava olhares suplicantes a Hermione na esperança desta o ajudar (ainda mais).

--Ron já falta pouco, tenho a certeza que vais sobreviver. – contrapôs Hermione. Estava escondida atrás de um grande livro que tinha começado a ler desde que chegaram à biblioteca. Segundo ela, os seus deveres já tinham sido acabado à séculos e só tinha revisto a sua composição de Runas Antigas, à qual adicionou mais dois parágrafos.

--Eu cá não tinha tanta certeza! Vais sentir remorsos por não teres ajudado o teu próprio namorado a acabar a monstruosa composição. – avisou Ron enquanto fazia uma cara desolada.

--O que é que eu tenho feito até agora a não ser ajudar? – inquiriu Hermione.

--Oh, mas podias ajudar mais um bocadinho não é? – tentou uma vez mais Ron.

--Está bem dá lá a maldita composição, mas não te habitues porque eu só vou acabar-te isto porque contigo a suplicar...

--Hei, eu não estava a suplicar! – interrompeu Ron.

--...eu não posso ouvir o que o Harry tem para nos contar. – terminou Hermione ignorando completamente o que Ron tinha dito.

--Pois é Harry, ainda não nos contaste como foi o teu encontro com o Malfoy. – comentou Ron entregando o seu pergaminho meio amassado a Hermione.

Ignorando o duplo sentido das palavras "encontro com Malfoy", Harry decidiu que, para contar sobre o que tinha acontecido com o livro sobre os vários elos que ele e Malfoy leram na biblioteca, precisava de começar por contar sobre o seu elo com Malfoy. Não havia porque continuar a esconder isso dos seus amigos, eles não tinham segredos para com ele e mereciam que ele fizesse a mesma coisa.

--Primeiro queria-lhes revelar uma coisa que descobri nestas férias. Desculpem por ainda não ter contado mas é que não é nada fácil para mim e ...

--Harry, não precisas de te desculpar nós compreendemos. – interrompeu Hermione dando-lhe uns dos seus sorrisos encorajadores.

Harry contou tudo sobre ter descoberto que estava ligado a Malfoy por um elo e sobre o seu "encontro" com ele. Apenas não referiu nada da confissão de Ginny a respeito de Malfoy.

--Meu Merlin! – exclamou Ron depois de alguns minutos de completo silêncio por parte dos seus amigos.

Ron parecia em estdo de choque profundo e olhava para ele como se de um momento para o outro Harry tivesse elouquecido. Por outro lado Hermione parecia perdida em pensamentos como se estivesse à procura de alguma solução que tivesse lido em algum livro.

--Vocês nem imaginam o que aconteceu!

Harry, Ron e Hermione deram um salto. Harry estava com tanta atenção à reacção dos seus amigos e estes estavam tão distraídos que não deram pela aproximação de Dean.

--O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, que dos três parecia o que estava em estado de conseguir dizer alguma coisa com sentido.

--Vocês não advinham quem acabou de chegar!

* * *

( Questão: O que faz uma autora feliz? Resposta: Dar-lhe Comentários! 100 pontos para...)

Espero que estejam a gostar da fic... ) Please deixem reviews (com críticas, opiniões e até mesmo ideias) sobre estes primeiros quatro capítulos para poder saber se devo continuar a estória (cara de cahorrinha)


	5. Chapter 5 Cair na ratoeira

Cair na ratoeira

-Vocês não advinham quem acabou de chegar!

Dean parecia estremamente eufórico. Harry não percebia quem podia ter chegado para provocar uma reacção assim.

-Quem é que chegou? – perguntou encarando o amigo super contente que parecia estar a um ponto de dar pulos de alegria.

-Os gémeos Weasley! Eles voltaram, não é um máximo? – inquiriu Dean que agora fazia gestos para eles se levantarem e seguirem-no.

Fred e George tinham saído de Hogwarts o ano passado pois decidiram que para o futuro que tinham pensado construir não era necessário continuar a estudar por isso não fazia sentido eles estarem ali outra vez. A loja deles estava a ir muito bem, sempre cheia de clientes o que ainda tornava o seu regresso ainda mais estranho. Aliás nem sequer sabia que se podia desistir de Hogwarts e voltar a frequentá-lo.

Ron e Hermione pareceram sair do transe mal ouvir a palavra gémeos.

-Como assim o Fred e o George voltaram? – indagou Ron olhando de Hermione para Harry e logo para Dean na esperança de que algum deles lhe pudesse dar a resposta.

-Eles apareceram na sala comum à alguns minutos a dizerem que tinham tomado a decisão de acabarem o 7º ano. – revelou Dean impaciente.

-Que estranho... – deixou escapar Harry enquanto via Ron a se levantar e a aproximar-se de Dean pronto a ir com ele até à sala comum.

Harry e Hermione seguiram-nos também. Parecia que se tinham esquecido do que lhes tinha contado a apenas uns minutos atrás o que era óptimo. Não sabia que mais dizer quando eles começassem a fazer perguntas e a exigerem saber mais coisas do que ele próprio tinha conhecimento.

A sala comum estava cheia de alunos. Parecia que havia uma daquelas festas que faziam quando a equipa dos Gryffindor ganhava algum jogo de Quidditch.

No meio de toda aquela confusão avistou duas cabeleiras ruivas marca registrada dos Weasley. Ele, Ron e Hermione tentaram se infiltrar, com muito eforço, entre os estudantes (já que estes estavam praticamente uns em cima e não havia muito espaço para que conseguissem pasar) e chegaram à frente dos gémeos.

Fred e George usavam já o uniforme de Hogwarts e distribuiam uns caramelos pelos alunos. Para quem não os conhecece aqueles caramelos podiam parecer muito inofensivos mas vindos dos gémeos eram extremamente suspeitos.

-Ola Harry – cumprimentaram em uníssono oferecendo-lhe alguns caramelos que Harry dispensou rápidamente.

-O que estam aqui a fazer? – perguntou Ron tão surpreso de os ver ali que parecia que não tinha acreditado plenamente no que Dean lhes tinha dito.

-Ola para ti também Roniquinho – cumprimentou Fred ignorando dissimuladamente a pergunta de Ron.

-Ola Hermione. É verdade o que dizem por aí? – indagou George e baixando mais o som, finalizou – Tu e o Ron estão mesmo a namorar?

Hermione e Ron ficaram absurdamente corados e olharam em redor para observarem se alguém tinha escutado.

-Como é que sabem? – perguntou Hermione tentando ignorar os risos que agora os gémeos davam.

Harry teve de se conter para não imitar os gémeos e entrar nas gargalhadas. Era engraçado ver Hermione corada e ao mesmo tempo a tentar parecer séria.

-Bem, sabes como é, nós temos os nossos contactos minha cara. – revelou George ao mesmo tempo que tentava parar de rir.

A resposta pareceu não satisfazer Hermione mas ela não insistiu, tinha um daqueles olhares que mostrava que não ia desistir enquanto não descobrisse.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa à loja? – perguntou Harry passado alguns segundos e aproveitando que tanto Fred como George tinham parado de rir e voltado à sua destribuição dos caramelos.

-Não Harry, a loja vai de vento em poupa! – declarou Fred.

-Nós sabemos o que se estão a perguntar. – elucidou George olhando para o trio de ouro que se olharam entre si.

-Resolvemos voltar para Hogwarts a pedido dos nossos inúmeros fans. Mandaram-nos montes de cartas a suplicarem pelo nosso regresso e quem somos nós para não satisfazer a sua vontade? – explicou Fred.

-Além do mais, agora que já não está cá a horrorosa e mal-cheirosa da Umbridge decidimos que não perdiamos nada em acabar o 7º ano. – continuou George.

-E quem está a tomar conta da loja? – perguntou Hermione mal os gémeos acabaram a sua explicação.

-Não se preocupem a loja está em muito boas mãos. – afirmou Fred partilhando um olhar cúmplice com George.

E ficaram a falar durante horas. Ter os gémeos novamente ali tornava o ambiente muito mais descontraído. Quando era a hora de jantar desceram juntos até ao Salão Principal onde praticamente todos os alunos estavam presentes. Faltavam os que tinham comido os falsamente inocentes caramelos oferecidos pelos gémeos. Tinham ficado cheios de manchas coloridas pelo corpo que dava imensa comichão e ido para a enfermaria. Madam Pomfrey ficou furiosa quando descobriu que o causador de tudo aquilo era Fred e George e devido ao grande número de afectados, na sua maioria Gryffindors tinha fechado a enfermaria.

Harry não teria gostado de estar na pele dos gémeos quando a enfermeira lhes dedicou um olhar fúrioso e lhes dado um longo sermão sobre não terem idade para aquelas partidas e que agora que tinham voltado ao castelo poderiam pensar em mudar o seu comportamento.

O jantar foi muito animado. Quase todos os Gryffindors ouviam atentamente as histórias contadas pelos gémeos e até as outras casa, excluindo os Slytherin, pareciam compartilhar a alegria de os ver novamente ali.

* * *

Porém dois Slytherin, mais precisamente Draco e Pansy falavam baixo sobre o plano que tinham passado o dia a fazer. Draco pessoalmente tinha destestado o regresso dos gémeos pobretões Weasley, quanto mais Weasleys ali estivessem, mais riscos de se infectar tinha. A única coisa que permitia com que ainda permanecesse de bom humor era saber o que esperava Potter dali a umas horas.

-Tem tudo para dar certo. – disse Draco enquanto relembrava o que tinha de fazer.

-Sim, este feitiço é doloroso vai ser muito divertido ver a sangue-de-lama a chorar e a gritar pela mamã. – cometou Pansy assinalando um feitiço simples que estava nos manuais de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a mesa da frente onde estava agora Ron a imitar alguma coisa que aos olhos de Draco parecia um macaco. Harry e Hermione limitavam-se a abanar a cabeça e a sorrir enquanto que todos os outros estavam às gargalhadas.

"É nestes momentos que dou graças a Merlin por não pertencer aos Gryffindor" – pensou Draco.

No fim do jantar quando os alunos levantavam-se e saiam do Salão Draco esperava que o trio de ouro resolve-se sair logo dali o que já estava a demorar muito a deixar Draco muito irritado.

Quando já estava a pensar almadiçoar alguém, Potter e o seu grupinho, finalmente levantaram-se da mesa e abandonaram o Salão na companhia dos outros pobretões (os gémeos).

Deixou que se afastassem um pouco para logo seguir-los sem que eles percebessem. A única coisa que tinha de fazer era enfeitiçar a sague-de-lama sem que alguém se desse conta que era ele. Parecia fácil quando ele e Pansy o descutiam mas agora revelavasse mais difícil do que pensava. Os corredores estavam cheios de alunos por isso veriam caso ele fizesse alguma coisa. Tinha de pensar numa maneira de por o seu plano em acção sem que ninguém testemunha-se. Não pode deixar dar um meio sorriso quando a sua grande oportunidade apareceu à sua frente.

* * *

Harry ouvia os seus amigos a falarem sobre banalidades enquanto percorriam os corredores. Tinha visto Malfoy a observarem-nos enquanto jantavam para depois comentar alguma coisa com Pansy. Continuou a tomar atenção à conversa que mantinham sobre o facto de um dos membros dos Mistic Blue, que pareciam ser um famoso grupo músical do mundo mágico e que tanto Ron como os irmão pareciam adorar, ter abandonado o grupo quando apercebeu-se que estavam a ser seguidos. Podia ser paranóia sua mas tinha mesmo a sensação que alguém os seguia. Ia olhar para trás para ver se tinha razão quando tudo aconteceu. Parecia em ocurria em câmara lenta.

Três miúdos do primeiro ano que estavam muito perto deles pareceram tropeçar e cairam para a frente enquanto que uma luz alaranjada saía por entre eles em direcção a Hermione que, ao lado de Ron, tinha parado de andar observando a grande queda que os alunos iam dar. Harry que estava longe de Hermione, ao lado de Fred não teve tempo de fazer nada.

Passado uns segundos Hermione começou a esfregar as mãos pelos braços enquanto dava saltos em agonia. Os três miudos estavam estendidos no chão e pareciam desorientados. Harry ficou tão surpreendido com tudo o que tinha acontecido de repente que podia jurar que tinha visto uns cabelos loiros a esconder-se por entre os alunos que acumulavam-se para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-O que foi Hermione? – ouviu Ron a perguntar a uma Hermione que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos e que não parava quieta.

-Parece que tenho milhares de formigas pelo meu corpo todo a picarem-me! – gritou Hermione assustando Ron que estava ao seu lado e tentava acalma-la.

-Lançaram-te um feitiço, temos de ir à enfermaria. – afirmou decidido Harry, recebendo gesto de aprovação por parte dos outros.

O caminho para a enfermaria parecia estar mais longo do que o habitual ou isso assim o parecesse devido a Hermione andar muito devagar. Estava preocupado com a amiga, não sabia qual era o feitiço que ela tinha apanhado.

-Não se preocupem não é nada grave. – tranquilizou-os Fred quando já estavam perto da enfermaria.

-Eu e o Fred mandavamos esse feitiço um ao outro quando brigavamos. Tenho a certeza que é o mesmo pelo que a Hermione recebeu. – esclareceu George.

Harry ficou mais descansado e não foi o único, Ron também parecia menos tenso.

-Porquê que lhe haviam de mandar um feitiço? – perguntou-se Harry em voz alta.

-Yah... será que foi algum daqueles miúdos? – indagou Ron.

-Não, eles pareciam ser do primeiro ano, não saberiam fazer-lo, além de que estavam a cair quando o feitiço foi lançado. – declarou Harry pensativo. Hermione não tinha feito nada a ninguém para que lhe fizessem aquilo, a menos que o feitiço não fosse dirigido a ela.

-O responsável deve ter fugido... – meditou Fred sendo interrompido por George que estava parado em frente uma porta fechada, a porta da enfermaria.

-Não acredito ela cumpriu mesmo com o que disse! – exclamou George.

Colado à porta estava um pergaminho onde se podia ler que a enfermaria estaria encerrada durante o dia inteiro devido a acontecimentos ocurridos mais cedo.

-E agora? – perguntou Hermione. Dava para ver o seu pânico refletido nos seus olhos castanhos.

Sentiu imensa pena da amiga. Devia ser muito doloroso e ainda por cima descobrir que logo quando precisava a enfermaria não estava em funcionamento...

-Se formos avisar o director tenho a certeza que a Madam Pomfrey deixará a Hermione entrar. – disse Harry.

-O pior é que o director não está cá hoje! – declarou Fred.

-Como? – perguntou Harry à beira do desespero.

-Quando chegámos em vez de Dumbledore quem nos recebeu foi a McGonagall. Ela disse que o Director não estaria cá durante o dia inteiro. Acho que deve ser assuntos da Ordem. – contou Fred

-É isso! – exclamou de repente George. – O Snape tem uma poção para acabar com o feitiço no seu escritório.

-Como é que sabem? – interveio Ron e que até então permanecia calado e que estava a tentar acalmar Hermione.

-Precisámos uma vez devido a uma aula de Defesa e Snape teve de nos levar até ao seu escritório para nos dar. – declarou Fred

-E quem é que vai lá buscar a poção? Se o Snape descobre estamos feitos. – avisou Ron.

Bem, talvez gostasse de sofrer. Só ouviu a sua boca dizer:

-Eu vou...

Ter se oferecido para entrar no escritório de Snape não foi, de longe, uma das melhores ideias que teve. Fred tinha dito que não era preciso se preocupar já que pelos vistos Snape se encontrava numa das reuniões da Ordem juntamente com Dumbledore, mas mesmo assim não podia evitar ter um presentimento de que alguma coisa iria sair mal.

Ron e George tinham levado Hermione para a sala comum enquanto Harry e Fred partiram rumo às tenebrosas masmorras. Tudo estava calmo, demasiado calmo até. Não se via nenhum aluno de Slytherin que tinham os seus aposentos naquela mesma masmorra mas isso não parecia preocupar Fred e Harry tentou não ser tão pessimista. O plano tinha que resultar, tratavasse de Hermione.

Entraram na sala de aula onde tinham poções que se encontrava agora vazia e fecharam a porta com cuidado evitando causar um grande barulho, que poderia ser fatal.

-Eu fico aqui à espera. – disse Fred e entregou-lhe uma das moedas que tinha usado na ano anterior para se comunicar com os membros do Exército de Dumbledore. – Tenho de admitir que isto foi umas das melhores invenções que vi, mas claro que não se comparam àquelas que eu e George fazemos, como é lógico.

-Fred nunca mais faças isso, assustaste-me! – exclamou Harry a rir.

-Porquê? – inquiriu Fred confuso.

-Parecias uma pessoa que conheço. – declarou Harry.

-Quêm? – voltou a perguntar Fred mas desta vez curioso.

-Bem é melhor eu entrar, não podemos perder tempo. – avisou Harry ignorando vísivelmente a pergunta de Fred. A verdade é que o comentário de deste tinha-lhe lembrado de Malfoy e não achava uma boa ideia revelar isso.

-Está bem, mas depois quero saber. Tenho de estar informado sobre quem tem a audácia de me imitar. – persistiu Fred abrindo uma porta que estava atrás da secretária de Snape e que certamente iria dar ao seu escritório.

-Deseja-me sorte, vou precisar dela. – pediu Harry.

-Se Snape aparecer a moeda te avisará por isso não te preocupes. Ah, e não te esqueças, é um frasco com um líquido cor-de-rosa metálico que diz "Desferitum". – relembrou Fred dando passagem a Harry que apressou-se a entrar.

O escritório era tal e qual como tantas vezes ele Ron e Hermione tinham imaginado, com excepção do caixão que pensavam encontrar ali. As cortinas que escondiam as diversas janelas eram prateadas e os sofás em frente da lareira eram verdes. Também havia algumas mesas e poltronas espalhadas pela habitação mas Harry não perdeu tempo para miralas, estava mais preocupado em encontrar o tal frasco o mais depressa possível.

Percorreu com os olhos as estantes que estavam subcarregadas de frascos e livros empoeirados, no desespero de encontrar algum fraco que se assemelhasse ao que Fred tinha indicado. Encontrou-o meio escondido entre dos livros e pegou nele com imenso alívio, mas que durou pouco pois reparou na moeda. Tinha de sair o mais depressa possível dali!

Saiu a correr do escritório para dar de caras com Fred que andava de um lado para o outro.

-Conseguiste? – perguntou-lhe parando de andar quando o viu.

Harry limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça.

-O Snape vem aí, ouvi voçes que pareciam estar muito perto daqui e uma delas era claramente dele. – declarou Fred.

Harry só teve tempo de dar o frasco a Fred e de empurrá-lo para trás da secretária.

-Eu vou distraí-los enquanto tu foges. – murmurou Harry.

Nesse exacto momento a figura de Snape entrou na sala e esbuçou um enorme sorriso de escárnio quando o viu.

-Ora... Ora... Ora... Não esperava a sua visita Mr Potter. Não sabia que é falta de educação entrar nos aposentos dos outros sem ser convidado? – inquiriu com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Só então Harry reparou que mesmo atrás dele estava a porta do escritório de Snape e ela estava aberta.

-Eu... hum... vinha-lhe procurar professor. – disse Harry sabendo que a sua desculpa era um tanto estúpida.

-Potter tens de aprender a mentir melhor, é um conselho.

Harry olhou para o loiro que aparecia detrás de Snape e que tinha o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

-Malfoy. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

* * *

Os gémeos Weasley tiveram de entrar na minha fic eu amo-os!

Please REVIEWS são muito bem vindos! XD

**rafael9692:** Muito obrigada por ler a minha estória e ainda bem que gostou:o) Quanto à crítica é sempre bom ter algumas para poder melhorar por isso obrigada! Espero que continue a gostar da fic. Beijos


End file.
